Betrayal, Redeux
by vinnie the geek
Summary: What if, in the episode 'Betrayal,' one teeny little thing changed...? BeastboyTerra. Chapter three changes rating, due to RavenTerra moment or two...
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal is a two way street...

* * *

"I mean, if you were _really_ my friend, I could tell you anything. And no matter

how horrible it was, you'd still like me, right?"

"Yes, I promise, Terra," he said, leaning closer, "no matter what."

The two closed their eyes, seeking each other's lips. It was only one short, sweet kiss, but it was enough to cause a sea change in Terra. In that instant, she became convinced that she loved the little green changeling.

"Beastboy," she began, taking a deep breath. "You promised you would still like me, so here goes...I-I've been working for Slade." She slumped visibly, sure that her life was over.

"No way!" Beastboy chirped. "You're one of us!"

The little blonde turned away. "It was all part of his plan. I've been working for him since before I came back." She fixed him with an earnest gaze. "But I love you, BB, and I don't want to help him anymore. Do you believe me?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Then let's get out of here. Our friends are in danger. Slade is probably attacking the Tower right now. We need to get back and help them."

Beastboy looked horrified, but nodded.

"Hello, Terra. Remember me?" Slade spoke from where he had appeared suddenly, right on top of their cage on the Ferris Wheel.

Now it was Terra's turn to display a look of utter shock. "No! I'm not your apprentice anymore. I'm a Teen Titan." She drew herself up, defiantly.

"Dear child, you can't leave yet, you haven't completed your lessons," Crooned the one-eyed madman.

"Leave her alone!" Beastboy cried, launching himself at Slade, morphing in the process into a tiger. Slade neatly avoided his leap, smacking him with his staff, as Beastboy flew past. The masked man followed the arc of the changeling, who morphed into an eagle, and flew back toward the evil one. Terra watched, mesmerized, as Beastboy became a gorilla, intending to land on Slade, who leaped to another basket. Beastboy followed, swinging on the metal framework of the giant metal wheel, and the two met and exchanged blows.

Terra watched, her fear of Slade becoming anger, as he continued to get the better of Beastboy. For each blow struck by the changeling, Wilson answered with two. The one-eyed man seemed to have no fear, and no end of physical reserves.

Beastboy changed into a python, wrapping himself around his opponent, seeming to have the upper hand at last, but Slade managed to calmly retrieve some item from his person, which he jabbed into the life-crushing coils that held him. Beastboy was jolted, and fell limp, involuntarily morphing back into human form.

Terra was shocked out of her inaction, knowing that her master would not pass up the opportunity to kill Beastboy while he had the chance. She quickly used her geokinesis to hurl rocks and clods of earth at the masked villain, knocking him off balance. Summoning a large rock as a platform, she flew to the aid of her green friend while Slade teetered on the edge of the cage. She noticed the cage's door was open, and got an idea. Hurling another rock at Slade, she caused him to finally lose his balance, and plunge over the side, but before he could fall very far, she delivered a kick that drove him into the open cage. She quickly closed and locked the door, and grabbed Beastboy, flying away a safe distance before launching a few small rocks at the cage door latch, deforming the metal enough that it could no longer be opened.

Beastboy was just regaining consciousness, shaking off the cobwebs, as Terra summoned her powers to create a yawning gulf in the earth, which swallowed the entire Ferris Wheel. His eyes grew large as he witnessed the awesome powers Terra unleashed, staring as she caused the chasm to close with terrible force on the remains of the Ferris Wheel, and the doomed Slade.

Terra was shaking from the effort of channeling the enormous amount of energy that had been required to bury the giant ride. Beastboy reached for her, holding the girl close to him, telling her that it was alright. The golden aura surrounding Terra faded, he hair falling back down to it's normal, gravity-influenced state.

But they were not done. "The Tower," Beastboy suddenly recalled, "the other Titans! We have to help them, Terra!"

"Come with me," the girl said, holding Beastboy around the waist, as she propelled her platform at high speed in the direction of Titans Tower.

Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg had been overwhelmed initially by the savage onslaught of hundreds of massed Sladebots overrunning the Tower. But, working singly, and in pairs, they had managed to hold their own, and were not yet defeated.

Raven, enraged that the 'bots had invaded her room, sent a massive wave of hate-propelled dark energy rippling down the upper hallway, accidentally taking out the floor beneath Cyborg, who fell a long way to the next level down, along with dozens of Sladebots. Those robots, along with others that were still on that level with him, quickly overcame the cybernetic teen.

Raven was hit by several of the surviving Sladebot's lasers, and was momentarily disabled, preventing her from rushing to the aid of her teammate. She recovered quickly, however, and smashed the remaining 'bots in front of her, and flew down to help Cyborg.

Before the sorceress had finished voicing her spell, however, numerous chunks of broken concrete raced through the room, devastating the mass of Sladebots which were massed around Cyborg. Freed of most of the weight on him, he was able to take care of the remainder.

Raven, meanwhile, had turned quickly, looking for the source of unexpected help. The answer came from above, as the boulder supporting Terra and Beastboy dropped to her level. Terra blinked, feeling guilty as Raven's hostile gaze bore into her. That awful moment of silence was quickly broken up by Beastboy, who dove down to Cyborg and changed into human form just long enough to yell "let's go," before changing into a Rhinoceros, and charging off after the enemy, Cyborg at his side.

Raven, following the selfless display by the changeling, nodded curtly to Terra, and flew off to aid her friends.

Terra decided that perhaps it would be a good idea to see if Robin and Starfire needed aid, and flew off in search of them.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Please remember to leave a review! Vin


	2. Aftermath

It would appear that many of the readers are less than entranced, to put it mildly, by this fic. To Mr.** You Suck**, in particular, I say, 'nuts.' (See childish, obscene chickenshit anonymous review.)

* * *

Why Props? Why not?

* * *

**DM: **You are a true diplomat, and for that I love you! You could just say it sucked, but instead, you wrote a pleasant review explaining why you shouldn't like it, but are too nice to say so... ;P 

**Lady of Faerie:** How can I insult someone who is so consistently huggable? (Brain: Slade is dead, you say? Like in 'Aftershock, pt. 2?')

**Terra: **Thank you! I assume you are Terra Logan's nice counterpart?

**Drow Judicator:** You speak Latverian? Cool! Brosnag turok bewin poo poo!

**Terra Logan: **Nice to see you dropped in to taunt me again. Ouchies! What? Not enough Terra x BB fluffiness for you? (Brain: We find ourselves losing patience with you.) Did I forget to tell you I love your name?

**Visigoth: **Thank you, my friend! You are turley one of the kings of the brownie review! I think I will have to raise your salary.

**You Suck:** I agree! You do, indeed, suck. Next time, try an insult that doesn't sound like it was written by a five year old with an anal fixation! (Brain: Translation: You are an immature imbecile.)

**Raven33:** Thank you! (Brain: How old are you, and what do you look like?)

**Saint H:** Tanks for pointing out the obvious. You busted me... This was just a little story that I couldn't wait to slam down and post, so that people would be distracted, and get off my ass for awhile whilst I puzzle out the rest of 'The Accounting.'

**X-titan: **Good guess! Here is part 2. (Which, judging by the lukewarm mixed results, may be the last part...

* * *

Betrayal, Redeux: Aftermath

* * *

The Tower was pretty much a total disaster, but it was still standing, and the Titans were still in possession of it. The addition of Terra and Beastboy had turned the tide quickly, and they had managed to salvage much of the important equipment and injuries were minor. 

Dealing with the hard feelings between several members of the Titans would not be so easy, though, thought the Boy Wonder. It was no secret by now that Terra had been working for Slade, and had betrayed their trust.

* * *

"But dude," an exasperated Beastboy pleaded, "Terra changed her mind, and helped us!" 

"And she did finish off Slade," added Cyborg sending a friendly smile at the slender girl cowering behind the changeling.

"She was working for Slade, dammit!" Raven fumed. "She gave him all our secrets-everything-and all the time pretending she was our friend!"

"Does not the Earth-saying specify that she deserves the 'next chance?'" Starfire inquired.

"Second chance," grumbled the dark girl.

"What was that, Raven?" Robin asked, in defense of Starfire.

"I said the saying is 'everyone deserves a _second_ chance." She glowered at Terra. "But she's already had two chances." She addressed Terra directly. "You will _never_ make a fool of me again."

"She's changed, Raven-I know it!" The changeling stood up to Raven.

"You just want to get in her pants," Raven sneered. "You wouldn't care whatever she did."

"If she goes, I go!" Beastboy said indignantly.

"BB, no…" Terra whispered.

Beastboy put his hands on her shoulders, smiling tenderly. "I want to be with you more than anything."

"No one has ever cared for me like that…" she trailed off, wiping away a tear that had formed in the corner of her eye.

Raven laughed, sarcastically. "If you would just think with you brain, instead of…"

"Hold on, team," Robin interrupted. "We don't want to get into name calling. He looked at the sorceress. "Anyone object to a vote?"

Seeing no dissent, he turned to the slight blonde. "Terra, I'm going to have to ask you to go somewhere else while we decide this."

Terra gave Beastboy's hand a squeeze, and went to sit on the shoreline, while the others decided her fate.

* * *

"Do we need to discuss this," Robin looked at the faces of each of his team mates, "or should we just take a vote?" He waited a few seconds. "Well, if no one wants to say anything, I'll start," he said, dispassionately. "I vote no." 

Beastboy and Starfire looked shocked. Even Raven seemed to be mildly surprised.

"Cyborg?" Robin said.

"I say give the girl another chance, man." He looked Robin in the eye. "She's had a hard time. Besides, she's powerful ally-we can really use her."

"Need I ask, Raven?"

"No, and no." She stated flatly.

"Starfire?" Robin looked to the tall redhead.

"I shall do the abstain." Starfire said. Seeing the look of confusion on the other's faces, she offered, softly, "I do not wish to make you angry with me, Robin."

"Well, Beastboy, I guess that's two yes, and two no." Robin allowed a small wry smile.

Beastboy jumped up. "Yes! Terra stays! I'll go tell her the good news." He ran outside, moving like his life depended on it.

* * *

"Terra! Terra! You can stay!" Beastboy gesticulated wildly. He pulled the little blonde to him, wanting to share his joy, but slowly let go when he realized the Terra did not return his enthusiasm. 

"What's wrong, Terra?" He asked, genuinely puzzled.

"I know some of them don't want me here. I don't blame them." She sniffled, and gazed at the changeling with wide, miserable eyes. "I know what I did, and they'll never forgive me for that."

"Yes they will-It'll just take awhile. Hey-nobody's perfect. We all make mistakes." He rolled his eyes comically. "And hey-Raven still doesn't like me very much. And I've saved her life a couple of times."

Terra shook her head. "That's not true, Beastboy. I see the way she is with you. She really cares about you-but she hates me."

An inkling of an idea was planted in the green one's mind.

_She really cares about you…_

Was it possible that Raven…? "Naw-no way."

* * *

Well, Brain—shall we continue this? Does anyone care? 

(Brain: I care. Kill them all!)

He means, I need lots of reviews, (Brain: NICE ones!) if I am to be persuaded to write more.

It's easy—just push the button, and write something to the effect:'Vin, you are the greatest, and this story rocks hard! We demand more! If you stop now, we shall all die of sorrow!'

Thank you!

(Brain: Don't forget to check for new updates to the amazing crap on Vinnie's 'Profile!')

Thank you, once again, Brain! What would I do without you?

(Brain: The question should be, 'what wonders could you accomplish, should you choose to consult with me more often...)


	3. BB loses again!

The props keep coming:

**Fatcat11388:** Thank you! Perhaps this story has some life left in it yet. (Brain: He'll be sure to kill it.) Hope you like where it goes next…(evil laughter.)

**Lady of Faerie (& her evil sidekick):** What can I say to you that I have not already? You are one of my favorite reviewers (but you knew that.) I can always count on you to amuse and/or confuse me! Love ya!

**E1:** Thanks! I wrote some more—hope it does not scare you away…

**DM:** Thank you, my friend! I don't recall…do you hate yuri? If so, better leave now…

Bunnysquirrel: Ha! I fear no small, furry animal! But brain hates cockroaches…

**Visigoth:** Dude! It was a joke… (Brain: Not a very good one…) Hey—you know I value your input. (Brain: cough hack wheeze …yeah…)

Saint H: Correct. Robin correctly surmised that Starfire's 'abstain' was a yes vote she was afraid to voice. Now, you know BB would never hit a girl…besides, he would get his ass kicked!

**Terra Logan:** You're so sweet, the way you insult me and then make up in a half-assed manner. Might as well go away—you're gonna hate this chapter…

**Rev. Malcore: **Lazy? What is that? (Brain: He's so lazy, he doesn't remember…) Thanks for the props, though…

**Lives4life&love**: Thanks! Um…yeah…I think you may go back to that original opinion after you read this chappie…

**Teentitan/truefriend:** Thanks! You are too kind! (Brain: Really.) Don't worry, she stays…but…

**Purr-fit little angel:** Hmmm…Raven and who? I think I got it wrong…

**Tira's host:** Thanks! (I think.) (Brain: I notice we share something in common…you have an irritating host also…)

**Katie-chan the innocent perv:** Thanks! Perhaps you will like this chapter (judging from your name…)

**X-Titan: **Thanks! I finally did it! Updated, that is. Although the story takes quite a different tack, this time around…

**Raven101**: Okay, you talked me into it…

**Bbluver:** Yeah…they become, like, best friends, or something…

* * *

"Raven, can I come in?" Terra fidgeted in front of the dark girl's door.

"Why?" Raven called out, without moving from her chair, where she was reading a book on alchemy.

"I just-I just wanna talk?" The little blonde dithered.

Raven scowled. "About what?" she snarled.

Terra considered leaving, but pressed on-she really needed to talk to another girl, and somehow, she did not feel that Starfire was up to the task. "I need your help. With Beastboy." There-she had said it.

Raven perked up. _'This could be interesting,'_ she thought. "Yeah, okay." She moved to her door, and opening it halfway, motioned in the telekinetic earthmover. The sorceress sat on her bed, and invited Terra to take a seat next to her.

Terra sat, nervously looking around, avoiding the dark girl's piercing gaze.

Raven sighed, and trying to soften her usual threatening countenance somewhat, attempted to subtly suggest that Terra begin the conversation. "You _did _have something to talk about...?"

"Yeah; heh-heh." Terra blushed. "Sorry, I guess everyone has me kinda scared of you."

Raven blinked, slowly, and continued to stare at the Titan's recent addition.

"Umm...You know that BB likes me..." She started," really likes me?"

"You noticed?" Raven said, caustically, raising one eyebrow slightly. She folded her arms on her chest, a defensive measure, reminding her to control her impatience. Unfortunately, that had the effect of making Terra even more nervous and self-conscious.

"Well, I-I don't know how to tell him..." She spoke haltingly, faltering, "I like him, and all. I really do, but I don't really like him like _that_, you know?"

"Ah...no." Raven was enjoying Terra's obvious discomfort. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Why do you have to be mean, Raven?" The tiny girl's eyes started to tear up. "I try to like you. I want to be your friend. I need you to be my friend."

"All right-sorry," mumbled the dark one. "Just tell me, what is the point?"

Terra sniffled slightly. "I like Beastboy, as a friend. He's great, you know? He's funny, and easy to hang out with, but I don't feel any attraction to him. I don't want to lead him on, but I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Just tell him the truth. He'll get over it." Raven stated simply, if perhaps a bit unsympathetically. Seeing the look of horror in the face of her petite teammate, however, made her reconsider. "Look, no one else can do it for you, so you just have to tell him. Believe me, I know how annoying he can be, but he is resilient, if nothing else. And you said you don't want to lead him to get his hopes up."

"Yeah," said Terra, sadly. She got up and turned to leave. "Sorry I bothered you for such a stupid reason, I just didn't think anyone else would understand."

Raven sensed that Terra was speaking truthfully. She genuinely respected Raven's opinion. "Terra," She said. "Wait."

Terra stopped and turned back to face Raven, sniffling. "Huh?"

"I know things haven't been easy for you," started the sorceress, trying not to show too much sympathy. "If you want to stay and talk about it..." She scowled slightly. "I know I haven't exactly been-ah-supportive."

Terra hesitantly closed the space between them. "It's okay," she said shyly, "I kinda rub you the wrong way, sometimes, I know." She smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I guess you do," the dark girl said, smiling slightly herself. "I have a bit of a reputation to that effect, myself."

Terra giggled at Raven's joke. "We're kind of alike in some ways, huh?"

The last comment was met with a bemused expression from Raven. "I have to admit, you may be right," she said. "As much as I hate to admit it..." she trailed off, softly.

"Maybe, sometime, we could go...shopping or something?" Terra suggested, nervously wringing her hands. She averted her eyes to the floor.

Raven shook her head yes. "Sure. So, since you and BB...is there anyone else?"

The slender blonde blushed prettily. "Heh-yeah. But I think I better go." She seemed hurried, almost stumbling as she rushed for the door. "Thanks Rae," she called over her shoulder, as she disappeared around the corner.

Raven shook herself. She had gotten a strange flash of clairvoyance just as Terra had declared her need to leave the room, but the image didn't make sense: a luminous golden entity, her long garment billowing behind her...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sighing, Raven settled down on the edge of the roof of Titans Tower. Another long day, and she needed to relax, to meditate.

Brother Blood was on the move again, and the team had been forced to deal with not one, but three of the well-trained HIVE squads in the same day, and were not entirely successful. Although they had jailed one unit of four, another squad had successfully gotten away with a robbery of high-tech electronics, and their nemeses, the squad of Mammoth, Jinx, and Gizmo, had been thwarted, but they had escaped. The Titans were left wondering if they had done any good at all: the two unsuccessful capers may have been diversions, after all...

The dark girl had finally cleared her mind, and was simply relaxing, when she heard the roof door open. Without turning, she opened one eye. "Starfire?" she inquired.

"N-no. It's me, Terra." The powerful little blonde replied hesitantly.

Raven opened both eyes, and reluctantly made contact with the roof, turning to face her teammate. "It's okay," she said carefully, "I completed the essential phase of my meditation."

Terra smiled shyly at that-practically a written invitation, coming from the temperamental sorceress. As she advanced toward Raven, the dark girl noticed the redness around her friend's eyes, and streaking of her eyeliner.

"You told him?"

Terra nodded in the affirmative. "He hates me," She sobbed. "First, he wouldn't listen-he didn't believe me..."

"Then he refused to allow you to leave, and he got angry," continued Raven.

Terra nodded, eyes filling with tears. Raven moved toward her, extending a hand, gently resting it on the shuddering girl's lissome shoulder.

"Oh, Raven," the slight blonde cried, lunging into the arms of a startled sorceress.

Raven allowed her to cry; hesitantly putting her hands on the slender blonde's head, sensing that Terra really needed her. She could sense the genuine anguish emanating from the geokinetic one.

Terra muttered a few unintelligible words, in between sobs. Raven felt ill at ease as it was, with a mournful young girl clinging to her; the vague feeling she got from Terra's words added to the sorceresses' discomfort.

Raven deliberately forced herself to place her hands on the slight blonde's shoulders, attempting to act in a kindly manner. She patted one shoulder gently, speaking softly: "It's okay, he'll be okay. You'll be okay. Umm...you're getting my shirt wet." She forced a pained smile, as Terra lifted her head to stare into Raven's eyes.

The fragile little yellow-haired girl evinced an expression of such pain-such a depth of misery, that Raven's breath caught in her throat. The younger girl tried to smile through her tears, sheepishly removing herself from her teammate's chest. She touched the wet spot on the dark girl's chest wonderingly.

Raven restrained an involuntary gasp, as her nipple hardened at the tender touch of the other girl's hand.

Terra recoiled in shock, as she realized she was fondling Raven's breast. "S-sorry-" she gulped, stuttering. "Shit," she swore softly, "I'm such an idiot!" Her face assuming a deep shade of red, she turned and fled to the safety of the tower.

She never looked back to see her teammate still rigidly fixed in the same spot, her expression a bit dazed...

* * *

Raven finished her interrupted meditation. Her thoughts were still confused and conflicted. She couldn't seem to get in touch with her feelings about the 'incident' with Terra, and was therefore deeply disturbed by it. Why had she even made that crack about the wet uniform to her friend? She had intended to comfort the little blonde, such as it was. And why had she allowed Terra to touch her? From the younger girl's reaction, she had obviously not intended anything by it. But then, why had her touch been...no! She wouldn't allow her thoughts to go in that direction.

Sighing slightly, the dark-haired one descended the staircase slowly, vaguely heading in the direction of her room. As much as she hated to admit it, meditation was probably not going to be enough. A trip into the dreaded mirror was needed.

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthossssssss…." The darkness engulfed her, and spit her out. Another hard landing. It seemed that she would never grow accustomed to the damn landings.

Raven surveyed her surroundings. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Dark, disjointed fragments of land floated in inky nothingness. In response to gentle prodding from her mind, a pathway assembled itself in front of her, leading to the place of meetings…

Terra flew as fast as she could go, the wind whipping the tears from her eyes, her goggles forgotten in her haste. She finally reached a familiar cave, and settled down to do some thinking.

"Why did I have to touch her like that? I'm such an idiot! I can't go back now-she'll hate me for sure." Terra pounded a few rocks to dust on the opposite wall of the canyon, for emphasis. "And just when she was being nice to me…what am I going to do?"

The first to appear was clad in yellow.

"Knowledge? I'm surprised to see you here first."

"You're welcome. I managed to sidetrack Happy and Lust for a while." The goggle-eyed one looked up from her clipboard at Raven. "Of course you are here to discuss your newly-discovered feelings of-er-tenderness toward Tara."

"Terra. Yeah. I'm a little confused. I've already had several emotional encounters with her, and nothing has been destroyed. Do you have any idea why?"

"Tara is her real name-you know that. And no, I don't know exactly why you are able to suppress your powers while experiencing emotional overload with the girl." Was Raven just imagining, or was Knowledge baiting her with sarcastic remarks? "I do have a theory, however…if you are interested."

"Of course I'm interested! That's why I came here!"

Knowledge continued. "I think it may be a combination of factors that are in play. Happy, of course, is ecstatic, and wields more power. Lust is overjoyed. Evil seems somewhat satiated by the sexual tension in the air. And confidence seems to have gained a lot of-well-confidence. She and Booyah have been hanging out with Timid. They seem to even have improved her self-image a bit." Knowledge blinked her eyes behind huge magnifying lenses.

"So, you think that the increase in self-confidence is helping me to control my powers?" Raven did not seem convinced.

"Love is a very powerful emotion…"

"Love! Who said anything about Love!" Raven spluttered. "I am not in love!"

"Of course. I expected that you would choose to deny-"

"I am not in love! With anyone! Certainly not…not…Terra…" Raven drifted into thought.

* * *

The cave was in complete darkness when Terra awoke. She stretched aching limbs, sore from lying on the cold, hard ground. Her dirty face was tear-streaked from all the crying she had done before falling asleep. Still feeling weepy, she sat, still contemplating her miserable condition. She still was no closer to deciding what she would do. Fearful of returning to the Titans, and the derision she was sure to face at the hands of Raven, her strong feelings for the dark enchantress made it impossible for her to make a decision to leave-to decide upon a destination. So she sat unmoving, alone once more.

A soft shuffling sound brought Terra back to her immediate surroundings. "Wh-who is it?" Her confidence dissipated, the tiny blonde's fear made itself known by the quaver in her voice.

"Who's there?" Once more she called out-this time with a bit more force. Loose rocks in the cave began to take on a golden glow, as Terra prepared her defense.

"Terra, it's me. Raven." The voice was soft, and filled with caring. Not casual and dismissive, as it was normally. And not harsh and judgmental, as expected. "Terra, are you there? I really need to talk to you."

"I'm here." She sank to her knees, emotionally drained, and waited for Raven to deliver the inevitable sermon on self-restraint and responsibility.

Soft footsteps approached, and a slightly darker shadow emerged from the gray darkness. The shadow mumbled a few indiscernible words, and a boulder nearby took on an eerie glow, in itself dark, but casting a feeble light in the cavern.

Terra hid her face as Raven seated herself very close beside her. "I'm sorry-for everything," she sobbed. A comforting hand alighted gently on her shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong." Raven looked at the small girl with gentle eyes as Terra, sniffling, experimentally met her gaze.

"You-you're not mad at me? You don't…hate me?"

"No. I'm not angry with you," Raven soothed. "I was worried about you. Afraid for you…afraid I might not find you." The cloaked one paused a moment. "I was afraid of…losing you."

"Huh?" Terra was not certain she was hearing properly. "You were worried about me leaving? Leaving the team?"

"Not the…team." Raven was sure that the air in the cave must be lacking in oxygen-why else would she be feeling light headed? "Terra, I really care for you as a friend. I want you to stay-to come back with me."

"You really like me?"

"Remember when you told me there was 'someone else' you had feelings for?"

"Yes," replied the smaller girl, glad for the weak lighting for hiding the blush that was spreading over her face.

"I think…I know who you meant. And it's okay. That…person feels similarly…"

"You do-I mean, you really think so?"

"I'm sure," replied the sorceress, smiling lightly. She moved to embrace the small girl, enveloping her gently in her arms.

Terra returned the embrace, laying her head on Raven's shoulder, and began to sob once again.

"Everything's going to be all right. Why are you crying?"

Terra replied, holding tighter. "I'm just so happy, I can't help it. Sorry."

Raven stroked the back of the weeping blonde's head. "I'm happy too. But you're gonna have to stop saying you're sorry about everything. As I said, you have nothing to be sorry about." A mischievous smile crossed the dark girl's face. "Although you are getting my shirt wet again."

Terra giggled softly, raising her head to gaze at the dark girl in her arms. "Raven?"

"Yes?"

"I really think I love you."

"Ummm…"

"It's okay," the blonde continued, "I understand." She ran her fingers from the sorceress's ear, along the angle of her jaw line.

Raven trembled, as black energy caused loose rock in various parts of the cave to vibrate. Terra had both hands on her face now, cradling it, adoring it.

Terra inclined her head, inching closer to Raven, who closed her eyes.

Several rocks exploded simultaneously throughout the cave.

"I don't think I can do this," Raven forced out through clenched teeth. "We might both be killed. I can't allow my emotions to-"

She was cut off, as Terra's lips were suddenly pressed to hers. The two became encased in black energy, which crackled ominously.

Nothing else, though, and the blonde geomancer did not release her hold, her lips pressing insistently against her love's.

The sorceress finally gave herself over to the moment, and returned Terra's passionate embrace, moaning into her lover's mouth.

When they finally broke their embrace, it was to the realization that the black energy had been dissipated, as Rage was pushed from the dark girl's conscious mind.

* * *

Raven broke the comfortable silence. "We better get back before the others start worrying about us."

Terra's beautific look changed to one of worry. "Rave—what are the others going to say about—you know—us?"

"We don't need to tell them." Raven worried the clasp on her cape. "Actually, I'd rather they didn't know about our relationship, at least for awhile. I'm not sure I even understand my new—uh—emotion yet."

Terra snuggled up to Raven, trying to conceal a mischievous grin. "Tell me about your emotions, Rave. I've heard you mention them before. I even asked BB about it, but he said it was private."

"You mean to tell me you asked him directly about me, and he actually kept his mouth shut?" Raven was rendered dumbstruck. Terra shook her head in the affirmative, while her partner mumbled to herself something about owing "Alfalfa' an apology.

Raven extricated herself from the blonde, and stepped out of the cave entrance. "I'll tell you about that later—it's pretty involved." The sorceress smiled; a more beautiful smile Terra had never seen. " Take my hand,_ Tara_. Let's go home."

* * *

(Brain: Sniff...that was so...) 

Don't say it!

(Brain: Contrived? Formulaic crap?)

Thanks, dude.

Everyone else, please review. Tell me what I want to hear! You know you love it!

Don't forget to check my profile for Review of the week, and my new homepage, which is real, now.


	4. Missing Segue between ch2 & ch3

* * *

Betrayal, Redeux, Part 4, or Chapter Four, whichever you prefer.

(or)

Long explanation of how we got here.

(or)

WTF! Made clear.

* * *

Firstly, I would like to give props, where props are due.

**Lady of Faerie:** What can I say? You are amusing.

(Brain: AND she seems to have a basic grasp of the English language, which is more than I can say for...)

Shut it, Brain!

(Brain: Is it possible that you just have the hots for her? She did say she loved you, and I know how a dork, such as yourself, can misinterpret casual flattery.)

I don't even know what she looks like, Brain. But I may be in love with her brain...

(Brain: Ouch...)

Take my (&&&&,) Lady, and we shall (&&&&) forever, in the (&&&&&&) of (&&&&.)

(Brain: Hee hee—he said (&&&&&&.))

**WillowRox:** I agree. It is my story, it rox, and you rox, Willow!

**Dumbdude:** Are you really dumb, or just speachless?

(Brain: I think that one will get you sued...)

**m: **Thanks; yes; cool; yes, yes!

**Nightlark:** What is this 'I THINK I love' you stuff? Do you, or don't you?

(Brain: I love stuff. I hate you, Vin.)

Sigh. I am so confused...

wildman775: Thanks. I gave your story a looksie. It kinda looked like a songfic-introduction to a story.

(Brain: It WAS a songfic.)

That's a no-no (according to FFadmin) and doesn't really give me much to go on, but it looks promising. Write more!

**DM: **LOVE YA, BABE! Hee hee—you're funny! Don't be confuzeled, all will be explained below.

(Brain: I-do not dislike you...too much.)

(OUCH!)

(Brain: Okay, I love you, too.)

**Bunnysquirrel:** Thanks, I think. Does this mean you are begging me?

(Brain: I wuv my bun-buns...)

WTF!

(Brain: Er—Die, bunnies!)

That's not what you said...

(Brain: Erm—I love her buns?)

Methinks thou hast been perusing olde episodes of 'Captain Kangaroo' again...

(Brain: Ping Pong Balls to you!)

* * *

**_sno bunny: _**Ding! Ding! Ding! Wheee! You win! You correctly outed me. The first two chapters were the original storyline. I was lazy, and pissed at the reviews, so I pulled out an unfinished 'concept' I had half written, and inserted it as chapter three.

(Brain: As we all know, lesbian romance always elevates the quality of the reviews.)

* * *

**BBxXxRaven: **I won't comment on the 'I was really enjoying MYSELF'...

(Brain: I will! Hee hee hee. Too 'short' for you to really get a 'grip' on? Need more 'time' to 'finish'?)

I'm banned for sure, now...

But, hey—does BB really 'XXX' Raven?

**Saint H: **Hmmm... why is it that you have never gotten the 'review of the week'?

(Brain: Hee said that WORD again...)

That is a 'signature phrase'. Stupid 'Brain'.

(Brain: I thought that! You (I) will suffer!)

As always, great to hear from you. Thanks!

* * *

**_Code Name G.B.F.F.A.:_ **Always nice to hear from a FFfadmin. So sorry I ruined your 'fun'. What, exactly, were you doing when I 'ruined' 'it'?

(Brain: Die, kid next door!)

Why did you dislike chapter two? Really, I want to know! Thanks for liking ch.1, I think...

Oh-wait! Ding! Ding! Ding! Wheeeoooo!

You are the second to 'out' me. I cheated. Chapter 3 was a story fragment I tossed in out of laziness and desire for sexy reviews.

You are correct. I 'ruined' it.

* * *

**Tira's Host: **Nice to hear from you again, Host. Tira, I'll trade you for 'Brain', if you like.

(Brain: You won't like.)

Hmmm, yes—but perhaps 'Host' will...

**Eagle Ray:** Thx. ys.

(Brain: Excuse Mr. Smart-ass Vin.)

**BountyHunterAce: **Wow! You are a truly insightful, thoughtful, considerate reviewer—with obviously good taste in fanfiction!

(Brain: Thanks, Mom!)

**pixie-pooka: **Thanks! You rock, too!

(Brain: Hee hee-she wrote 'pooka'.)

vash555: Thanks. Terra is (along with Raven,) one of the most interesting and intriguing characters on the show, and rates more development.

* * *

Some of you may have noticed (some definitely did,) that I cheated on chapter three, and inserted an unfinished fic-fragment here, just to get (hot) reviews. I am sorry.

Not sorry that it worked—just sorry that I disappointed some of my discriminating readership.

(Brain: Not sorry.)

But I am sure I can fix this, really. I will fill in the missing blanks, and make it all better. Promise. just read on...

* * *

Now, how did we get to this WFT? Situation?

As you recall, at the end of chapter two, we parted with the Terra-implanted idea that Raven really liked BB, and he just didn't see it.

But Terra did. See?

So, what happened after that?

Beastboy always was one to fantasize about Raven. Who doesn't? The simple little, innocent observation by Terra, that Raven didn't actually hate Beastboy, but secretly was kind of amused by him, is supported by 'Nevermore'.

No shocker there. But in the simple mind of our simple superhero BB, the simple idea metastasizes into the concept of Raven harboring secret 'feelings' for him.

He thinks she has the hots for him. After all, Terra 'told' him so.

Right? Right.

BB really does have genuine feelings for Terra, though. Or, perhaps, he is just overwhelmed by the fact that someone really likes him for a change.

Terra laughs with him, not always at him, like the others. She seems to 'get' him.

She is also drop-dead gorgeous. (Apologies to those of you that don't agree.)

(Brain: Raspberries to those of you WHO don't agree.)

What is a poor pea-brained, raging-hormone affected adolescent hero to do?

Well, you see, Beastboy being Beastboy, has a plan.

A Poorly conceived plan, to be sure. Since he is in the position of having to choose between two hot girls (in his mind,) he tries to have his 'cake' and eat it, too. He will pursue Terra's affection, and make Raven jealous.

This makes sense to him, seeing how Raven seemingly hates Terra.

Raven is jealous of Terra, because she is receiving Beastboy's attention and affection—see?

Now on to step two of the BB plan.

Oops! He forgot to think of that. But, in the process of wooing Terra to make Raven love him more, he gets to know Terra better. 'Know', as in carnal knowledge.

Funny thing, though, about BB and sex. What he didn't know, (and I would bet that you didn't, either,) is that when he becomes inflamed with passion, he morphs involuntarily.

No—he doesn't become a gorilla, or a horse (hee hee,) or the 'Beast'.

He becomes a Spider Monkey.

Sort of a reverting to his 'other' inner self. The 'Beast' is his brave inner self. 'Spider Monkey-Boy' is his nervous, twitchy, excitable, goofy, hyper inner self.

The problem with Spider Monkey-Boy, in relation to kissing and making out, is that Spider Monkey-Boy cannot sit still and contain himself. The excitement of the moment quickly leads to heavy panting, jumping around, screaming, groping—and swinging from items which are firmly grasped in the afore-mentioned groping digits.

In addition, Spider Monkeys are very small and slender. VERY SMALL AND SLENDER.

All over.

Okay, if you don't get it by now, please examine pictures of Spider Monkeys mating.

With a magnifying glass. Oy!

Poor Terra. Imagine her disappointment...er...her shock at the annoying antics of Spider Monkey-Boy in the bedroom.

Imagine the frustration...er...suicidal depression that overcomes Spider Monkey-Boy—I mean, Beastboy—when he realizes that not only is he rapidly losing Terra's interest, but Raven, instead of becoming jealous, will probably be laughing her ass off...

* * *

Ta-da! Now, on to chapter three!

Wheee!

See? I told you I could make a perfectly sensible segue from BBTer to RaeTer!

Now, don't you feel better?

Don't you feel bad for berating me? (See sno bunny; Code Name)

A satisfying explanation, and good feelings all around!

(Brain: You can't be serious...)

Oh—but I am, I am. Serious as a red light in Tijuana.

Thank you, and good night!

Oh—and welcome back!

(Brain: I think the readers are supposed to say that to you.)

And your point is...?

(Brain: Thank you for your kind, positive, sexy reviews!)

You really think they will be nice?

(Brain: If they know what's good for them...)

Please push the button below, marked 'post a review'.


End file.
